emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7462 (29th March 2016)
Plot David confides in Leyla his fears that Eric has prostate cancer after looking his father's symptoms up on the internet. Laurel worries that Ashley quitting the church is a side effect of the dementia, and questions what he will do, although Ashley insists he needs to create as many happy memories with the time he has left. Moira orders Holly to start working at the garage until her debts are paid off. Whilst picking up some milk, Tracy flirts with David, but he soon hurries off to check on Eric. Jacob overhears Leyla mentioning Tracy's crush on David. At the factory, Rishi asks Lisa about having a look round Wishing Well Cottage as he is interested in the land. David tries to persuade Eric to see a doctor, so Eric agrees to get himself checked if David does the same. Ashley explains to Sandy he gave up the church as spending time with his children is more important, although Sandy worries Ashley didn't think his decision through. Moira reveals to Adam that Holly has been taken drugs again and asks him to keep an eye on her. Holly begins tos pay off her debt by cleaning cars. Leyla is annoyed that Megan has agreed to Victoria being a catering option for the business behind her back. Charity admits to Ross that she helped Holly out as part of her game to win back Cain. At the Doctors Surgery, Dr Bailey persuades David to get checked out too instead of wasting his appointment, meanwhile Dr Lighton quizzes Eric on his toiletry habits and checks his prostate. David struggles to take everything in as Dr Bailey explains he has found a lump in his right testicle, and has booked him in for an ultrasound. Back in the village Jacob worries about Tracy's crush on David, so Leyla decides to phone poorly Alicia and tell her to come back for Jacob's birthday. Harriet insists Ashley is taking everything too quickly and fears he will regret quitting, like she did. Ashley suggests Harriet take on the job again, but Harriet reminds him she was forced to quit. Belle catches Lisa looking at houses in Robblesfield. Unaware Moira is listening in, Holly tells Dean he has had all his money. Holly explains to her mother that Dean is demanding an additional £2,000, so Moira advises her to ignore him, as that part of her life is over now. Eric tells David he only had a bladder infection. David struggles to hold it together as Eric wonders how he would have coped had he of had cancer. Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour Guest cast *Dr Lighton - Angela Walters Locations *David's Shop - Exterior and Interior *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butler's Farm - Kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *The Grange - Office *Café Main Street - Interior *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *Abbott Lane Surgery - Waiting room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Main Street Notes *First appearance of Jermaine Bailey since 22nd October 2015. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David persuades Pollard to see a doctor about his symptoms by agreeing to go for a check-up himself. However, when Pollard turns out to only have a minor infection, David may have a more serious condition, which he keeps from his father; Holly is put to work to pay her debts; Harriet worries about Harriet's decision; and Megan promises to sort out an arrangement for Victoria's street food business. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,560,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes